


Attitude City: Population +1

by Pinky_cheeks



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_cheeks/pseuds/Pinky_cheeks
Summary: I was inspired by the recent news that Michael and Lindsay from RoosterTeeth are expecting a baby!! Congrats to the Jones'!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed, but I apologize for not continuing "Diamond in the Rough" but I've been in a slump with that one right now. Not to mention I've been kinda stressed. I'll try to get to the next chapter when I can! Thanks for everyone who's been sticking by me :)
> 
> May have a part two for this one if people want it enough.

Attitude City: Population +1

The little pink - well THREE little pink plus signs - stare me in the face. I lean my elbow on the edge of the sink staring at nothing. I’m in complete shock and awe as the word ‘Pregnant’ echoes in my mind. I’m not worried. Dan’s once quick paced, on-the-go life finally slowed down, so there was more talk of finally settling down and starting a family. I knew Dan was nervous, as any man - any person - would be nervous about the idea of creating another human. So to procrastinate on making a child, we got a dog. And although Sophie fills our lives with happiness, we still want more pitter- pattering feet on our floor.

Sophie breaks me out of my staring contest with the wall as she nuzzles between me and the sink, sniffing my belly. I scratch her behind the ears, “Ready to be a big sister, Sophie?” She pants happily in response. I check the time on my phone, Dan would be home from the Grump Space in about an hour. I had stayed home because of uncontrollable puking in the morning. Go figure. Under the time a text from Dan read: “Hope you’re feeling okay, babe. I’ll bring home some soup for you!” I smile, but it fades as the memory of the smell of soup runs across my mind, causing me to empty my stomach into the toilet.

~~

Dan enters the apartment, singing, as usual. “Lucyyyy I’m hooooome,” he exclaims. He walks over to the couch and kisses my head before placing the back of his hand on my forehead. “How you feeling, babygirl?”

That pet name gets me every time, it always melts me where I sit or stand, “I’m okay, just...” Now to set my plan into motion. “Brainstorming.”

I fold my knees closer to me to allow Dan to sit back, “Brainstorming, huh?” I nod once, smiling. “What are you brainstorming?”

I shrug, “An album for Ninja Sex Party, sorta like a continuing album for Attitude City. But I only have a title for a song.”

He shifts to give me his full attention, “What’s the title?”

I try to hide the huge smile that wants to spread across my face, “Attitude City: Population +1.”

Dan looks puzzled, “Huh.” He runs his hand through his hair, staring into nothing, “What would it be about?” The look on his face makes me think that he might have an idea about where I’m trying to go.

“Dan. What do we call our apartment?”

“Attitude City,” he says not breaking his gaze from whatever he was staring at.

“So, who would Attitude City’s new occupant?”

He looks at me and then his eyes dart around the apartment, landing on Sophie. He points at her, “Is it… Is it Sophie?”

I break and let the smile through as I shake my head, “Try again.” He furrows his brow trying to figure it out. Finally, the realization sets in. His face drops and his eyes dart from my face to my stomach, back to my face.

He breaks into a small chuckle, “Are you-” I nod, excitedly. Dan breaks out into a laughing fit as pure joy consumes him. “Oh my gah- I’m gonna be a- and you’re gonna - AND SOPHIE!” He jumps to his feet and I follow in suit. He hugs me around my waist, lifts and spins me around before frantically putting me back down, spewing nonsense about not wanting to hurt the baby. After his spastic gesturing and incomplete sentence- making, he cups my face and covers me in kisses before settling on a deep, long kiss on my lips. When we separate Dan is beaming with happiness and pride. He breathes out another chuckle, “We’re really gonna be parents.”

I nod and rest my forehead against his chest, looking down at my stomach, “Yeah, we really are.” I look back up at him, “I love you so much, Dan.”

He kisses me on the forehead, “I love you so much, too, _________.” We stood in each other’s embrace for another few minutes until Dan speaks again. “How are we gonna tell the others?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
